Flying Lessons
by Bluebaby555
Summary: House's 18 year old niece is seriously ill. Can he save her before it's to late? HUDDY FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM HOUSE.**

Andy House tried her best to stifle the throbbing pain in her stomach as she stepped through the sliding door into the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital clinic. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the lobby and she was impressed to say the least. She figured that anyone who was willing to hire her uncle must have graduated at the bottom of their class and worked in some disease infested hole-in-the-wall. Anxiously she tugged at the worn strap of her brown leather messenger's bag and cleared her throat as she made her way towards the nurses' station.

"Um excuse me do you know where I could find…."

"Fill this out and bring it back up here when you're done." A middle-aged nurse said shoving a clipboard and pen at her.

Andy shook her head in annoyance causing her long chocolate brown bangs to fall in front of her face. She blew them over to the side and tossed the clipboard back at the nurse. "Look I just want to know where I can find…."

"Brenda we need you in exam room five." A young doctor called out cutting off Andy once again.

"Just fill out the forms and a doctor will see you as soon as possible." Brenda said before stepping out from behind the desk leaving Andy alone.

Andy looked around the busy clinic and realized that she wasn't going to be getting much help from anybody. She slammed her bag down onto the desk and climbed up on top of it. Placing her index finger and thumb of her left hand in her mouth she let out a shrill whistle which stopped everyone in their tracks. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt your busy and meaningless lives but could someone please tell me where I can find Dr. Greg House? He's about six feet tall, blue eyes, most likely unshaven, and he's a giant asshole."

"And you would be?"

Andy looked over to the tall slender woman with the raspy voice who had just asked her a question. She hopped down from the desk and made her way over to the woman as the clinic resumed to its normal activities. "Andy House, Greg's niece." She looked the woman over hesitantly. "And you would be?" She asked echoing her same question.

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy the Dean of Medicine." Cuddy answered the slim teenage girl. She eyed her suspiciously for a long moment. Even though she had met House's parents before it was hard to picture him having any other family. Hell, it was even hard picturing House with his parents. "So House has a niece?"

"Yep here I' am in the flesh, I juggle and everything too."

Cuddy let out a little laugh at the girl's sarcasm. She was definitely related to House. "Why don't you go take a seat in my office right over there and I'll go get him for you."

Andy simply shrugged and made her way over to Cuddy's office. Cuddy knew that he was hiding somewhere shirking his clinic hours as usual and this was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

House let his head fall back against the wall as he let sleep overtake him. A good afternoon nap always did him wonders. The sound of a slamming door brought him back to conciseness and the comic book he had been reading fell to the floor. He looked up to see what had interrupted his little nap only to find Cuddy leaning against the door with her arms folded across her chest. He took a moment to admire the view seeing as she was wearing a particularly tight grey skirt and a low cut button up black silk blouse. If he squinted hard enough he was pretty sure he could make out the lining of her matching silk black bra underneath.

"I was just about to go see a patient I swear mommy."

Cuddy merely smirked at his comment and pushed herself away from the door sauntering over to him in her six inch heels. "There's someone in my office that is waiting to see you."

House tilted his head quizzically and then nodded tossing a sleazy wink her way. "Oh right I get it. This is some new type of code right? What you really mean is _meat me in my office in five minutes wearing nothing but a latex glove over your pe…._"

"Just get to my office now." She said already beginning to get fed up with him."

"Ooooo I love it when you get rough with me." He growled as he slid off the exam table and limped past her.

* * *

Andy House sat on the lumpy couch in the office and dug through her bag until she pulled out a small orange bottle that was unlabeled. She popped off the white cap and dry swallowed an OC 80. Tossing the bottle back into the bottom of her bag she let out a bored sigh and pulled the yellow elastic out of her hair letting it fall down past her shoulders framing her pretty face. She kicked her feet up onto the coffee table and let herself relax. A hazy smile plastered her face when she heard the familiar thump of a cane and the two French doors of the office burst open. Dr. Cuddy slipped past her uncle and sat behind her desk.

"My, my, my, my Uncle Greg the years have not been kind to you."

House slowly turned his head and did a double take. If this wasn't some crazy drug induced hallucination then his 18 year old niece was actually sitting on Cuddy's couch. This was all too bizarre; he hadn't seen Andy since his sister's funeral four years ago. "What the hell are you doing here?" Was the only thing he could say at the moment.

"Well the last time I checked you were a doctor and it seems that I have fallen ill. So I was wondering if you could help me out or at least give me a coupon for cotton swabs at the local drug store."

"You're not sick." He said not even looking her over. "What do you need money or something because despite the stories you've heard doctors' really don't make that much money. This slave driver over here," he nodded towards Cuddy, "barely pays me enough to keep me clothed and fed."

"Uncle Greg I don't need money I'm sick."

"Oh nice try, thanks for playing though."

Andy lifted herself up from the couch and slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She let out a defeated sigh and walked over to him until she was only a foot away. "Mom would be so proud of her baby brother right now." She said her voice filled with venom.

House looked her directly in the eye for a long moment until he couldn't take it and had to move his gaze down to his sneakers. She looked so much like Lynn that it actually hurt him to look at her for too long. He stared curiously at his left sneaker as a large red stain began forming on the snowy white laces. Three more dropped down and joined it. He lifted his head back up and watched as a waterfall of blood began gushing from Andy's nose. Andy quickly covered her nose with her hand to try and stop the bleeding but it did nothing. The thick red blood leaked out from between her fingers and began running down her wrist and arm. Her bright blue eyes starting rolling back in her head and the last thing she heard was Cuddy calling for help before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Spoilers from the latest episode and House's new team are in this chapter so if you haven't seen the episode yet and down want to be spoiled don't read. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter and remember please R&R because it makes me want to write more and more for all of you lovely people.**

_Unlocking the door to the current dingy motel they were staying in that month Andy house walked in on an all too familiar scene. Her mother was lying in bed with the curtains drawn weeping uncontrollably. She clutched an old photograph in her hand and held it close to her heart. It was sad to say that this was something completely normal in Andy's life. Her mother was bipolar and she rarely, if ever, took the medication that she was prescribed._

_"Mom." She said quietly._

_"Come over here sweetie." Lynn House sniffled reaching out her hand for her daughter to take it._

_Andy cautiously took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled down to her knees by the side of the bed. "What is it mom?"_

_"You are so beautiful do you know that? I love you so much sweet heart. I love you more than anything in this entire universe."_

_Andy shook her head slowly letting her distressed mother know that she understood. Lynn handed the crinkled photograph over to Andy and sat up. She took Andy's face in her hands and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to go take a bath now; you just try and get some rest._

_Andy watched as her mother went into the bathroom and waited until she heard the door lock to look at the picture her mother had given to her. It was an old photo of her and her younger brother Greg. They were dressed up in their Sunday best with mutual annoyed pouts on their faces. Andy lay back on the hard mattress and let the sound of the running water coming from the bathtub lull her to sleep. Little did she know that in a few hours when she awoke her nightmare was only about to begin._

* * *

"I can't believe that House has a niece. I can't believe that House has parents." Kutner said as he looked over the young girl sleeping in the hospital bed in front of him.

"Oh come on he had to come from somewhere didn't he?" Thirteen said also secretly intrigued by House's niece.

"Yeah but I always just assumed he was a pod person or something. You know, showing no emotion or regard for any living thing."

Thirteen shook her head and laughed despite herself. It was kind of hard to imagine House with a family since he was such a loner. Thirteen's full attention was suddenly pulled back to the present when Andy began violently coughing and her eyelids fluttered open. Kutner rushed to her side with an oxygen mask but she batted it away and took a few long seconds to get her breathing back to as normal as she could. She unceremoniously yanked the tubes out of her nose and stared at the two doctors in front of her, completely confused.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Kutner said referring to the tubes she had just yanked out.

"What the hell is going on?" Andy asked ignoring him.

"A major blood vessel burst inside of your nose. You're lucky that House was there to stop the bleeding in time or it could have been a lot worse." Thirteen told her.

"My uncle Greg actually helped me instead of letting me bleed to death on the ground."

"He's your uncle why would he do that?" Kutner asked.

"Oh young grasshopper you have so much to learn." Andy said.

"Have you had any nose bleeds as severe in the recent past?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't know my nose has been bleeding a lot lately but it's never been that bad. I mean a major blood vessel never exploded in there or least I don't think so."

"It was like the friggin' Fourth of July happened inside your nasal cavity." House said barging into the room. "By the way you owe me $200 for my limited edition Nikes that you ruined."

"Yeah I'll write a check as soon as possible." She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"You're sick." House said pointing his cane at her in an accusing manner.

"You're a prick so now that we've established the obvious…."

"No I mean you're actually sick."

"Wow you're smart you must be a doctor." She said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I'm going to need to draw some blood to run…well to run whatever tests I feel like. I also will probably biopsy your lungs, liver, and whatever other internal organs I want to poke around in."

House pulled a needle out of his coat pocket and limped over to Andy. She instantly recoiled and hid her arm underneath the thin blanket covering her. "Let me see your arm."

"What you didn't get enough blood from me when my nose exploded in your bosses' office?"

"You're hiding something." House said knowingly.

"Everyone is hiding something Uncle Greg."

House nodded his head towards Kutner and thirteen signaling for them to hold her down. Kutner pinned down her legs as thirteen held her shoulders down. Andy struggled futilely as House grabbed her right arm and pulled it out from underneath the blanket. Andy stopped struggling and Kutner and thirteen released her when they saw her arm. It was covered in small purple bruises and long track marks. House looked at his niece for a brief moment before he reached over to a metal tray next to the bed and tossed a long blue elastic band at her and the needle.

"Why don't you do the honors seeing as its going to be a bitch for me to try and find a vein."

Without even batting an eyelash Andy expertly tied the band tightly around her arm and smacked at her flesh a few times to find a vein. She finally found one and stuck the needle in without even flinching. Once she had drawn enough blood she pulled the needle out and undid the band. "I think this should cover it." She said handing the blood sample back to her uncle.

Thirteen and Kutner watched with their jaws hanging open and snapped out of their daze when house shoved the blood sample at them. "Test it for any infections you feel like. We aren't going to know much more until any new symptoms pop up." House told them.

They quickly rushed out of the room and House soon followed after not giving Andy another look.

* * *

Sitting at his desk House absent mindedly spun his cane around and looked at a small worn down picture of him and Lynn when they were young. They both looked miserable and a heavy feeling weighted down House's body. He remembered her funeral. Both of his parents were crying, his father trying his best to hide it and Andy stood off on the sidelines looking completely frozen. Lynn had asked him to take care of Andy if anything had ever happened to her but he couldn't. Andy was the spitting image of Lynn and he couldn't even bare look at her. Being a doctor House had seen dozens of people die every single day in the hospital but he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to knock down the bathroom door only to find your mother floating in the bathtub in a pool of her own blood.

"How's she doing?"

House snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Cuddy who was standing in front of his desk. He hadn't even heard her come in. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "She's a junkie though."

"So addiction runs in the family then?"

House ignored the last comment and stopped twirling his cane around. "Thirteen and Kutner are running some tests on her blood but we probably aren't going to know much until something else inside of her explodes."

"What's the deal between you two?"

"It's nothing." House said quickly avoiding the question. He got up from his chair and walked past her making sure to shove the picture in his back pocket on the way out.

* * *

**Coming up next there will be appearnaces from the dashing James Wilson, House's old ducklings, and of course more Huddy. **


	3. Chapter 3

Andy House shifted around restlessly in the small hospital bed. She had been there for hours and was bored out of her mind. She was feeling anxious and wanted to get up and do something. Her stomach still had a dull throbbing pain but she ignored it and kept it to herself when Kutner and Thirteen came to check on her. Flipping through the TV channels for the millionth time she gave up and tossed the remote across the room. She took out her IV and got out of the bed. She scanned the hallway making sure that no one was around and slipped out of the room unnoticed.

* * *

"I can't believe she came all this way just to get your help I mean she hates you and you hate her." Wilson said scoring another goal at the foosball table. 

"I don't hate her," House mumbled under his breath, "we just don't get along."

"House you don't get along with anyone." Wilson pointed out. "So has anything else happened since the nose bleed?"

"Nope but I'm guessing she's feeling a bit antsy right now considering the withdrawal is kicking in."

"Withdrawal?" Wilson asked confused.

"Yep, sweet little Andy House is a junkie." Wilson's eyes practically bugged out of his head and House took the opportunity to score a cheap goal winning the game. He took Andy's bottle of OC's out of his pocket and popped one into his mouth. "You lose that's 50 bucks."

"We didn't bet any money." Wilson said.

"True but just being in my sunshine filled presence is worth 50 bucks alone."

Wilson was about to tell him to go screw when Thirteen and Kutner came into the break room.

"Find anything in her blood besides heroin?" House asked.

"No." Thirteen said out of breath.

"Then why are you wasting my time?"

"She's not in her room; she's missing." Kutner told him.

"Of course she's probably jonesing and on the prowl." House unhooked his cane from the side of the foosball table and made his way past Thirteen and Kutner out of the break room.

* * *

The first place House checked was the pharmacy in the clinic but she wasn't there. Suspiciously however, a few choice drugs seemed to be misplaced. House grumbled something about being an incompetent moron to the young pharmacist and limped away trying to figure out where she had decided to run off to. He knew that she thought like he did so he checked all of his prime hiding spots when he was avoiding clinic duty but she wasn't in any of them. Then he remembered where he used to find Lynn when she was hiding when they were little. 

Pushing open the door to the roof he stepped out into the cold night air and immediately saw Andy lying on the ledge of the roof. As he got closer he could see the white powder around her nose and he wondered how many OC's she had already snorted.

"It's not fair." She said breaking the silence between them. "How come they can fly and I can't?"

House quickly disregarded her comments as nothing but stoned rambling but he looked over to what she was referring to and noticed a flock of birds landing in one of the trees. He suddenly remembered one night when he was 10 and Lynn was 14 and she had gotten into a huge fight with their parents. He found her on the roof of the house crying and watching as a few birds flew by. She hugged him close to her and told him that it wasn't fair that they could so easily be free and she was stuck where she was. House pushed the memory down and ignored it as best as he could.

"Because of physics." He answered her in a matter of fact manner. "You see if you jumped right now you'd just end up as a big mess on the pavement below and that would definitely piss off the night janitor.

Andy stumbled to her feet and glared at him. "You are such an asshole."

"So I've been told."

She stumbled again and fell back a bit. House grabbed her arm and steadied her. "I can't feel my legs." She told him and a drowsy voice.

"That's probably the drugs."

"No, no I can't feel them they aren't there."

House rolled his eyes and moved her hospital gown up a few inches. He looked at her legs fascinated when he saw large blueish green bruises painting the entire length of both of her legs.

"What happened to them?" She asked before collapsing into House's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have no clue about anything medical so I' am making all of it up. Also there will be Huddy in the next chapter.**

House was thankful that Andy was light as he slung her over his shoulder and limped back inside to the elevator. They were back in her hospital room in less than 10 minutes and House dumped her onto the bed. He checked his watch and Kutner and Thirteen came rushing in just on time.

"Where were you? I paged you 10 minutes ago."

"We were looking for Andy." Thirteen said.

"Well here she is." House said stepping off to the side.

"What's wrong with her legs?" Kutner asked, his eyes going wide when he saw the bruises running up and down her legs. It looked as though someone had taken a bat to them and was relentless.

"I don't you're the doctor figure it out." House told him nonchalantly.

"Where did you find her?" Thirteen asked as she went over to Andy and started to examine her legs.

"She was up on the roof trying to fly."

"Jesus, how high is she?" Kutner asked checking her cloudy eyes.

"High enough." House answered reaching in his back pocket for his bottle of Vicodin. He checked every single pocket when he couldn't find them.

"Looking for these?" Andy let out a little laugh and held up House's bottle of pills. There was only one left in the bottle.

"When the hell did you lift those off of me?"

"It's a secret." She laughed. "So is anyone going to tell me what happened to my legs or not? Where did they go? Did I leave them up on the roof because they aren't with me right now."

"The circulation is being cut off from her legs." Thirteen pointed out. She grabbed a reflex hammer from out of a draw and tested both of Andy's knees getting no response.

Andy suddenly shot up and pushed Thirteen away from her. She rolled off of the bed and landed on the hard floor with a loud thump.

"You aren't going to get very far without the use of your legs." House told her. "Trust me, I know from experience."

"I have to go find her." She said beginning to crawl across the floor using only her arms to pull her body weight. "I need to find mom."

Thirteen looked to Kutner than House. "The drugs are making her delusional. We are probably going to have to pump her stomach."

"I'm not delusional you idiot I need to find my mom before she hurts herself."

House walked in front of her and blocked her way before she could even reach the door. He flipped her over onto her back with his foot and looked curiously down into her eyes. Her pupils had turned white and her iris had turned from a crystal clear blue to a cloudy grey. She looked up at House not really seeing him and started coughing. Blood came out of her mouth with each cough and she started having a seizure. Thirteen and Kutner rushed to her side. House simply walked out of the room not even looking back. He couldn't deal with this at the moment. When she had started saying how she had to find Lynn before she hurt herself he had to get away from her. He knew the pain of losing his only sister and the only person who truly understood him but he didn't know what it would feel like to find your own mother dead after killing herself. No wonder his adorable, outspoken little niece had turned into a bitter drug addict at the young age of 18. He really couldn't blame her and now she was literally dying at his feet. He couldn't do anything to save Lynn but what about Andy? He popped the last Vicodin that she had left for him into his mouth and went to find Cuddy to write him another prescription.


End file.
